


A Short Study in Emotions by Haruhi Fujioka

by haruwritesthings



Series: Ouran One Shots [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, This Is Sad, eclair is a bitch, haru is realizing she loves tama, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruwritesthings/pseuds/haruwritesthings
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka likes to think of herself as a levelheaded person. She's not emotional, she doesn't cry. So then, why is she sobbing in Kyoya Ootori's arms in the middle of a department store?





	A Short Study in Emotions by Haruhi Fujioka

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream once, where I was Haruhi and yeha. This happened. Enjoy

Haruhi Fujioka would like to think that she is not an emotional person. She’s level headed, normally things like this don’t get to her. So, why is it that she’s currently bawling her eyes out in the arms of Kyoya Ootori? Right in a shopping mall, where everyone who walks by can see her?

Haruhi would like to say this all started with the breaking of an 8 million yen vase, an accident that ended with her indebted to a Host Club, but she knows her emotions didn’t start getting out of control until much more recently. She was fine, until she arrived. 

Eclair Tonnerre, French Nobility, Heir to the Grand Tonnerre Group, and Tamaki Suoh’s Fiancee. Once she had arrived in Japan, every single emotion in Haruhi went haywire, and the world she had started to see as normal, came crashing down in ruins. 

Tamaki declared the dissolution of the Host Club. He announced his engagement, and Haruhi was happy for him. He was going to get married, have the family he so longed for. She was happy for him, so why did it hurt so much? 

Haruhi bottled everything up, not letting anyone see how she was truly feeling. Eclair had only been in Japan for a few days, and once the fair was over, she’d leave, taking Tamaki with her. Everything would go back to how it was before she broke the vase. 

There’d be no Host Club.

No pairs of bored twins interrupting her studies. 

No happy yelling about cake followed by a quite grunt.

No Shadow Kings.

No Tamaki.

Haruhi cried harder into Kyoya’s shoulder. God, why was she crying in the first place? She should have expected it. It’s only natural, they’re engaged. 

Haruhi had been shopping when she spotted them. Tamaki must have been showing Eclair the wonders of the commoner, there’s no other reason they should be at a commoner’s department store. 

She saw Tamaki first, and her colors got brighter, everything lit up around her, and the pit in her stomach that hasn’t gone away since she heard the words “Everyone, I have an announcement,” disappeared, and she almost ran to him. 

Almost. She almost ran, but then Eclair appeared, and Tamaki turned around, and she kissed him. And Haruhi’s world went dark. 

All the colors dimmed back down, the pit came back, and her knees hit the floor. Tears overflowed in her eyes, and she sobbed. Right there, in the middle of the store. Sobbed, and sobbed, and kept on sobbing even as arms wrapped around her and she looked up to see Kyoya wrapping his arms around her. 

“Kyoya? Why are you-?” She started asking. 

“Shh, everything will be ok. We’re going to fix this,” Kyoya whispered. Haruhi just nodded, believing him, and cried into Kyoya’s chest. 


End file.
